The Five Times Harry Meet Emily
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Set in the world of Amazing Spiderman films. This is a series of one-shoots about Harry Osborn (re)meeting Emily Stone and how she could have set him on the path to salvation. Emily is clever, pretty, and a master with weapons. It's clear to everyone that she would make a great Osborn some day, even Norman agrees.
1. Visit

Notes: I saw Amazing Spiderman 2 and loved it. Dane Dehaan played a great Harry Osborn. Once I thought about the Sinister Six movie, I started to think of how his character would "redeem himself" and why he would want to. I started to think about a love one or something like that. The idea of Emily E. Stone came to my mind and I was like 'that sounds pretty cute'

But, I didn't really know how to start the story. I have so many leads in my head and each is kind of cool, or horrible, in there own way. That's when I thought 'well, I'll just write 5 ways that Harry meet Emily and add a few lines on a future meeting. The five chapters, each one shoots, will have a theme: Visit, Blade, Party, Business, and Morning After. If this goes well, I may write a story out of one of the themes or make something new up. It's all up to you guys. Enjoy!

**Setting: Amazing Spider-man 2. After Gwen dies, but before the last scene with Harry.**

**Theme: Visit**

**Visiting Hours**

Harry stared at the mirror. He stared at himself. The things he had done to stay alive, had it been worth it? Had the death of that girl been worth it? Of course it had. Of course it hadn't. He had lost his only real friend, but he hadn't been a real friend. He would have let Harry die, or had Harry rushed things in his fear. He screamed as his fist hit the mirror. His mind felt so clouded over with conflicting thoughts.

"Well, you haven't changed much." A woman chuckled behind him.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned as he glanced at her through the mirrors broken reflection. "What do you want?'

"I believe that you owe me a dance/" She smiled as she cocked her head to the side.

"A dance?" He didn't understand. "You must be madder than me to walk into a nut house for a dance."

"I waited a long time for our dance." She frowned. "You had promised me one on the day you left New York... I had thought I'd make you keep it." She sighed out. "Though I didn't think it would be like this."

"Emily?" He gasped out as he turned to look at her.

"All grown up." She half laughed. "I got taller, fuller in places...boys like me now. So, Peter can eat his words about me growing up ugly."

"I think he only said that because you told him that you thought he wasn't fit to be your prince." Harry chuckled.

"Well, I thought a real life prince was better than a fake one." She smiled softly. "But I guess any one is better than no one." She licked her lips in thought. Her eyes seemed sad.

"Thought you have all the boys chasing after you now." Harry joked.

"My kill herself shortly after you left and my dad lost his mind. He finally past away, but it wasn't pleasant. It was horrible. He was screaming curses at your father for causing mother's death and killing me... Than Norman past without doing as he promised. I guess I just wanted something good on my birthday. It's important to smile on your birthday."

"Today is your birthday and your spending it here?"

"Have no where else to be...no where better. Just bottle or two waiting for me on what may be my last birthday." She laughed. "Ha ha, Norman died with my cure and I'm going to follow him. Do you know what it's like to wake up everyday waiting for a man to give you a chance at life, a future and lose it all? I guess a part of me knew I'd be stuck without any hope and a bottle to numb I'[m dying and I don't have anyone to grieve me because everyone is gone and I spent years trying to find a cure..."

"Would it have been better if you learned about now rather than when you were young?" Harry questioned the girl that he understood so well.

"Yes, I think it would have made things better. I would have spent time dating, living rather than seeing my tomb in my dreams. I feel haunted with my death and illness." She touched her chest in thought. "It's something in my blood... a new thing never seen before. All the things your father did to find cures, or whatever he was doing, it caused my mother's eggs to damage and my father's...well you get the picture. If they never got together, I'd have been a healthy child, but they did and I wasn't healthy." She explained as she took a seat on his bed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"It started early. There was no way to hide what was happening to me." She went on. It was like she was in her own world. She had never told anyone this story and it felt like a weight was lifting off her shoulders. "My heart hurt and it felt like it was working too hard. My lungs filled up with blood." She glazed at her fingers in thought. "My body makes too much of it and it can't store it all. I realized this before my parents. I was always very bright. I did mathematical equalization when I was five that most don't understand when they're in college. I started cutting myself to bleed out some of the blood..."

"That's-" He recalled hearing a story about her going away to see help. He had heard she became a cutter, but no one was very sure of that had been true. People said they saw her cut herself while others saw no signs of scars.

"It's not all bad." She smiled. "I heal fast and I have a great number of stem cells in my body. I pretty much destroyed all viruses that entered my body and formed new cells to replace all the damaged ones. I'm the picture of health outside the over used heart that is breaking down. I can't legally get a new one without people finding out about my illness, and I can't have just anyone cut me open."

"But you could use your stem cells to repair your heart." Harry pointed out.

"I need to remove those cells from my body, work on them, and finally place them at key points of my heart without killing me." She sucked at her teeth. "I did most of the work...but he had my cells in Project X to keep them safe while I looked at doctors to take care of my heart. I tried to hack in, but I couldn't get in... I don't know if I can make long enough to redo everything, or get the money together to do it. I mean...Norman left me money...a good deal of it, but not enough to do what I need to."

"He left you money?" Harry was confused by this.

"He forced my mother to sleep with him for my cure." She waved off. "She turned him down and he destroyed all the files on what could have saved my life. It was that reduce the rate at which the body could produce blood to the point where it would kill a normal person with in seconds, but for me, with the right amount, it could have made my illness as simple as diabetes rather than death waiting to happen. My parents knew I would either drown in my blood or my heart would give out."

"Why are you telling me?" He choked out. He couldn't believe his father had done that. He didn't understand what she was doing here with him.

"I'm dying and I have no one to spend my birthday with... I have no one to talk to." She choked on her words. "Guess I thought that here, with you, I was sure to have someone spend a bit of time with me... and I really didn't want to waste another birthday hoping some guy would talk to me at a bar..."

"Well, this place is better than some club." Harry joked. "It's got the dim lighting, very closed guest list, and yours truly." He laughed.

"Much better than any place I would have gone to." Emily smiled. "You even have a bouncer ready to shot any unwelcome guests. Man, I should come to places like this more often."

"Right?" He smiled as she giggled. "But honestly, I'm sorry. I should have kept in touch more."

"Harry, I recall that I was the one that didn't write back." She sighed out.

"I recall not trying that hard..." Harry stated.

"Do you think we... you would have asked me out?" Emily wondered.

"I'm not sure." Harry frowned. "I had the biggest crush on you, so maybe."

"Crush on me?" Emily snorted. "Really?"

"Really." Harry nodded his head. "I remember when you beat up that kid that called me the bastard son of a war monster."

"Hey, you weren't a bastard." She pointed out. "He had no right to say that."

"Yea, it was amazing." Harry went on to say. "It was some Kong Fu action move stuff."

"Haha, he thought so too." Emily giggled. "He spent the next two years worried I'd come after him. Than he saw me in my cheering gear and changed his mind about me."

"Cheerleading? You?" Harry couldn't believe it.

"Only for half a year." She waved off the matter. "Father got worse and I needed to manage the household... plus the modeling jobs were starting to come in."

"Modeling? Yea?" Harry chuckled.

"Yea, for weapons and war mags." She laughed. "Seems I look great with a bazooka on my shoulder and sword on my hip."

"That sounds more like you." Harry smiled at her.

"I really wanted to become a dancer and singer." She said as she stood up. "I wanted to be on the stage and perform as Cinderella..." She spun around with a bright smile and paused in thought. "But with my lungs filling...father thought it best that I wasn't very active."

"He must have been trying to be kind." Harry said as he studied her. "You prob can't sing a note."

"Aw, I'll have you know I have the voice of an angel." She gasped.

"Well, than sing something." Harry challenged.

"Sing? Now?" She blushed. "No! I can't do that."

"Some actress you'd be. Can't even sing to one person." Harry watched as she frowned in anger.

"Hey, this is my birthday not yours." Emily whined. "Today is about what I want. Maybe on your birthday...I could sing something." She bit her lip. It hit her that she may not live that long.

"I'll start looking at songs than." Harry replied.

"Yea, you do that." Emily played with her hair.

"Listen, I-" Harry was cut off by a loud knock.

"Miss Stone." The guard whispered. "You have to go. If you stay any longer-"

"Yes, I understand." She rushed to the door, but stopped to see Harry watching her. "Guess this is good-bye."

"You could always come back...another day." Harry felt like some love sick child.

"That starved? Ha, yeah. I guess I could come back another day...if it's not a bother." Emily added.

"I'll just move some appointments around." Harry chuckled.

"Oh, well if you're moving appointments around, I must stop by." Emily shot back.

"Yeah, you must." Harry laughed. "It would be rude not to come."

"That it would be." She smiled. "I got to go."

"Yeah, I gathered that." Harry licked his lips.

"But I will come back." She promised. "You still owe me a dance after all."

She slipped out the door with a wave goodbye. Harry couldn't help but miss her. She was just as he remembered her, pretty, fun and different from most girls. He wondered if under different events if they could have ended up together. He hadn't been lying when he said that he had a crush on her. He had been taken with her from the moment he first saw her. Sure, he had been six years old, but he vowed that he would marry her at the time.

He recalled his father laughing at his youthful thoughts. As the years went on, Norman had brought her to the house more and more. She had shown a very clever brain and told her father what stocks to buy. Norman had been shocked to find that she had been right about which to buy and sale.

_'Shame.' Norman said to her when she was about to leave. 'Such a waste of good talent.'_

Had he known than that she was going to die? Had Norman brought Emily over because he felt sorry for her? She and Harry were born with shorter lives than everyone else. Harry couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to grow up knowing you were dying. People around you could dream of the future while you didn't have much to look forward to. He wondered what he would have done if he had been in her shoes.

Dying? He chuckled to himself as he thought about her. He would have to change that. There was no way that he was going to let her die now that she stepped back into his life. There was a very good chance that she could make her Mrs. Osborn after all.

Xxx

"It's possible. It's possible. It's possible." Emily sang out. "It's possssiiiblllleeee." She sang out loudly her favorite song from Cinderella. She smiled proudly as Harry started clapping. She quickly covered her mouth as she coughed. "I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" He questioned her as she pulled away from him.

She glanced at her hand to see blood. She felt tears build in her eyes as she reached for her bag. She started to go through with it. She knew that she had tissues in there somewhere.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." She choked out. She wipped her mouth clean.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Harry felt powerless to help her in that moment.

"Don't worry." Emily tried to smile the matter off. "I'll be fine."

"Emily," Harry pulled her close. "You don't need to be strong here."

"I have to be strong." She bit her lip. "You've lost so much already. I can't let you see me fading away... maybe I should-"

"No, please." Harry begged her. "I don't want you to stop. These last four months have been some of the best of my life."

"Harry, you've been locked up." Emily rolled her eyes. "I doubt that I could make any of that better..."

"You have." Harry smiled saddly. He was gazing at her with longing eyes.

"Harry, I'm dying." She reminded him. "You can't-" She was crying.

"Who said I was going to let you die?" Harry whispered as he brought her closer to him. He was going to kiss her.

"I doubt you can stop death." She didn't stop him. She didn't want to stop him. "Besides, what could you do to save me?"

"Everything." Harry promised.

"Everything, really?" She gasped out as their lips were inches apart.

"Yeah, everything." He smiled as he kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was filled with hope, love, and promise. It was a bitter, sweet kiss. The taste of blood, the weight of all they had been through in their short lives, both apart and together, haunted their first kiss. They broke their kiss with heavy hearts and the need for more.

"You shouldn't promise impossible things." She breathed out.

"Why? Impossible things are happening everyday." He chuckled against her lips.

"Ha, shut up." She laughed at his joke. "Just kiss me again before I walk out the door."

He kissed her again. This time deeper and she wrapped her arms around him. She feared that if she let go of him she truly would die. She didn't understand why she felt this way. She knew that she was going to die and he couldn't stop it, but in this moment anything was possible, in this moment she truly believed he was willing to do anything to save her.


	2. Business

Notes: The five chapters, each one shoots, will have a theme: Visit, Blade, Party, Business, and Morning After. The first was Visit. I have to say that Blade and Business are the two I think I will enjoy writing the most. Blade has so many ideas coming to mind and all of them deal with **vampires** while Business gives me ideas on how Osborn Emily could be.

**Setting: Two years after Amazing Spider-man 2. Harr****y is out of ****Ravencroft Institute**** and trying to live in a world that thinks of him as a monster when Emily Stone shows ****up at his gym with a deal to help them both make.**

**Theme: Business**

The Model and the Goblin (or The Beauty and the Beast)

Harry Osborn watched as those around him glanced at him with fear. He had been coming to this gym for the past three months and no one seemed to be getting comfortable with him being there. A part of him knew that he should just hide away and stop trying to be something he wasn't, but a bigger part of him knew that he couldn't live in this world as Harry Osborn the monster if he wanted doors to open for him.

He was shocked when a woman with long black hair took a seat next to him. He wondered what she was doing, but she gave him a look that said shut up. It was clear from the way she held herself that she wasn't just anybody. She was the kind of woman that had class, as his father would put it. She was a lady of well enough breeding and clearly good genes. He couldn't help but notice how tone her body was as he looked down her large chest.

"Good." She whispered to him. "You like what you see. Makes it easier to sale my idea."

"Uh?" Harry was taken back by her words. She said it as thought she was talking about the weather. "And what idea is that?"

"Listen," She glanced at him with a frown. "You may not remember me, but I remember you. More importantly, I can pull up that we use to be close."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry wondered.

"Right?" She sighed out. "You wouldn't recall me. It's been so long." She said in a higher voice. It was clear that she wanted people to hear this bit. "I'm Emily Stone. You know, the girl with yellow ribbons and pigtails that you use to play with." She did her best to seem embarrassed.

"Emily?" Harry was shocked. "No way. Last time I saw you, you cut off all your hair and shouted how pigtails were for little girls and you weren't a little girl. You were a woman." He laughed as he looked at her.

"And your father said that women aren't formed by words, but by actions." She sighed out with a smile. "I took those words to heart and worked to be the best woman I could be. I graduated top class at the age of 14 and went to work for your father until his death. I was young, pretty and had two doctorates when I was let go. I was told that I was too young for the job Mr. Osborn had given me. In the mean time, I built up my modeling career while I looked for work in my true field." She explained.

"And this deals with me?" Harry whispered. He understood that there was more to her story than just giving facts.

"I can't model forever, and I can't keep having doors close in my face because people can't stay that I have everything." She pointed out. "It's not good for me. I need to be showing how important I am to my field now or else it won't matter what I have to say when I'm old enough to be taken seriously."

"And you think I could help you?" Harry didn't think he understood where she was going with this.

"We can help each other." Emily smiled softly. "I can help you be seen as a person and you can help me be noticed. It's a win/win."

"How would we do this?" Harry couldn't help but wonder where she was going.

"I think that people like a good fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast." She smiled as she leaned into him and giggled softly as if saying a playful joke. "People love a story about falling from grace, but they love a redemption story even better. Finding love and trying to make up for what you were doing with the help of someone who truly loves you...I think that it has an air of romance that people will want to hear about. It would make you look more human to be seen with me and it will get people talking about me."

"And the more they talk about us together...the less monstrous I appear." Harry smirked. He was thinking over her idea.

"You don't have to give me your answer now." She stated with a shrug. "You'll give you a week or two." She whispered to him softly. "Just be ready to cache me in a few moments and give me a look."

Harry smiled at her as he thought about what she was doing. Her little action would saw that he was being kind to someone without meaning to. It was a good way to make him seem more likable. He could see why, when he was away, his father had told him that Emily Stone would have been a fine Osborn. '_She's got the right stuff to make it in our world. You should learn a thing or two from her. Maybe even try to be closer to her, but whatever you do make sure she's on your side.'_

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Harry." She sighed out loudly. "I'd hate to be a anymore of a bother."

"Trust me." Harry smiled at her as he watched her stand up. "You were far from a a bother." He sounded almost pleased to have her around.

"Yeah, so...hm. I guess I'll see you around." She muttered as she with a blush. She took a step back and "tripped" over something. Harry was quick to reach out to her. He caught her perfectly. It was like a scene from a movie. His arms were around her waist and her eyes were wide with surprise. Harry's eyes were locked with her's and it almost seemed that they were lost in each other. Harry could sense that people were looking at them. He waited a few more seconds before pulling them both up.

"You...you okay there?" He asked as he cleared his throat. He was making it seem as though he had shocked even himself.

"Aside from feeling like a clumsy fool? Yeah, totally alright." She blushed.

"That's good." He felt kind of like an awkward teenager. That was good, he guessed. That meant that others would think the exchange was "cute," "Sweet," and "touching." She bit her lip and he couldn't think how amazing she was. He wondered how long it took her to come up with this plan. It was very clever and something he doubted he would have every thought up himself.

"I should go." She muttered. "I've a shoot to get to."

"Yeah, would hate for you to miss work." Harry huffed out as he licked his lips. "It was good seeing you again."

"You too." She said as she walked backwards towards the door.

"Watch out for the thing." Harry chuckled as he pointed to a machine behind her.

"Oh, right." She laughed as she glanced behind her. "Can't always have you catching me. Ha, ha." She waved a goodbye as she turned around. Harry felt weird as he waved one to her. He could still feel eyes on him. He watched as she hurried out of the building and he couldn't help but think how far her little idea could take them. If it worked, there was so much they could do other. They could even be the next J.F.K. And Jackie O'.

Harry cleared his throat as he realized that he was getting lost in thought. He glanced around to find people quickly looking away. Some were whispering to each other and he wondered if it was about him. He sat back down and lowered his head as he clicked his tongue. He was debating what to do. She didn't really give him a way to reach her. Maybe, she thought that they would meet at the gym or maybe she wanted to wait a bit to make sure he thought things through. Either way, he was sure that he was going to say yes. At the end of the day, her plan was batter than anything he could come up with.

Xxx

Harry frowned as he came to the front desk. He hadn't seen Emily in a week and a half. Ithe woman at the desk could sense that he was slightly upset. She glanced at him and than at her computer. She had seen him come in every day for the past week and a half. He sometimes came in twice a day. She bit her lip in thought.

"Hey." Harry greeted as he signed in.

"She's not here." The woman said.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Harry lied. It was clearly a bad lie.

"Look," The woman leaned in to whisper to him. "I heard what happened...and I can tell that you want to see her again."

"Is it that transparent?" He asked as though he felt stupid.

"Just a tad bit." She smiled tightly.

"Listen, between you and me..." He sucked his teeth in thought. "Do you think I... I scared her off? Or something like that?"

"No!" The woman laughed out loud. "I think you-" She cut herself off and blushed.

"I what?" Harry questioned as he gazed through her. He truly wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I think you made her feel something... I saw her. The way she behaved...it was like something from a story... It sounds silly, but I think you effected her in a way... I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Harry smiled kindly. "I was starting to think... ha, sounds crazy. But I was starting to think, I was the only one that felt something. I just wish...I could see her again... to talk to her... maybe even... ask her out." He placed a hand in his hair and snorted. "I sound stupid."

"No, I think you sound sweet." She blushed softly. She bit her lip. "Listen, I'm not allowed to give out personal information, but... if I happen to pull up her address and number and you happen to see it..."

"You would do that for me?" Harry acted touched.

"She's a good person. She helped me out during a rough time." The woman clarified. "The look on her face from when she talked you..." She shook her head. "Never mind. Just don't hurt her. I'm trusting you... don't make me live it down."

"I won't." Harry smiled with joy. "I promise."

"Okay." The woman nodded her head as she pulled up the information.

Xxx

Emily heard a loud knock on her door. She glanced at the clock and wondered who it was. She closed her book and stood up in thought. She couldn't recall making an appointment for that evening. She softly moved towards her apartment door and paused to pull out a gun. She shouted that she was coming and appeared through the small window. She was shocked to see Harry there.

"What are you doing here?" Emily questioned as she opened the door.

"Nice to see you too." Harry said as he glanced at the gun.

"It's New York and there are some fucking strange shit running around. Okay. Lizard-men, Spider-freaks, electric monsters, and whatever else pops up next week. Can't blame a girl for being careful." She said as she glanced at him. "Which brings me to asking why you're here?"

"Remember that talk we had a week ago?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I kind of liked it." Harry smirked. "I liked it a lot."

"Is that so?" She smiled at him. "And what you want to have a private chat?" She said it in such a way that implied something. He smiled at her.

"I want more than just a private chat." He chuckled. "I was thinking... we could go out to eat."

"Like a date?" Emily mockingly gasped.

"Yeah, well... I thought I'd give you a shoot." Harry replied.

"Me a shoot?" She snorted. "I'm not the one that has mental issues."

"You sure about that?" He laughed as she pouted her lips.

"You know if you want a girl to say yes." She said as she dropped her arms. "You should start by saying nice things to her. Calling her crazy isn't the best way to go."

"Well, how about I make it up to you?" He smiled.

"Give me a second." She sighed as she put away her gun and grabbed a jacket. "This isn't a date by the way." She stated.

"What is it than?" Harry asked as he studied her.

"This is two people taking a walk in the park...possibly stopping to get a hotdog." She said in a sharp tone. "And if you aren't too much of a weirdo, than I'll think of going out with you."

"Ha, think about it?" Harry laughed. "You wound my pride."

"That's good." Emily laughed. "It could do with a bit of a chipping down."

"Like your all roses and peaches." Harry remarked as they started towards the stairs.

"I have you know that I'm like a real life princess." She huffed out.

"And I'm your prince charming in need of true loves kiss in order to free me of my curse." He joked.

"A kiss from me is quiet magical." She smiled. She leaned in close to whisper something to him. "I think this business deal of ours while work out very well." She smirked. "We've great chemistry and it seems as though we fit each other well."

"Funny." Harry said as he watched her rush down the stairs in front of him. "I was thinking the same thing." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He didn't have to fake liking her. He very much enjoyed the banter they had and the way she laughed. He bit his lip as he wondered how much of what she was doing was an act and how much of it was her own feelings.

"You coming or what?" She asked as she looked back at him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Harry chuckled. "Just thinking about that crush you had on me when we were five. You went around saying you'd be the next "Mrs. Osborn."" He fluttered his eyelashes at her as he held his hands other.

"I was five!" She gasped. "And I didn't know better."

"Ha, ha." Harry couldn't hold back his laughter. "I think it's cute."

"Keep this up and people will wonder if the beast really has any bite to him." She pouted with a giggle.

"Trust me." Harry said as he eyed her up. "For you, I can have all the bite needed and than some."

"You make it seem like you'd-" She blushed. She shook her head and went on her way to leave the building. Harry followed a good distance behind. He was lost in thought.

"Well, I think that you're something I should hold on to." He said as he watched her. He never wanted to let her go in that moment.

* * *

End Note: I like how they talk to each other. I rather like the back and further they have. Even when acting, they are seem cute. I wrote this one to give Emily a bit more bite to her. The last one-shot made her seem kind of gentle and not very Osborn. I thought it would be nice to show a bit of craft behind her pretty face and sweet words. Do you think that she's just acting in this chapter or on some level she truly likes him? Tell me and review! Three more themes left to go and in one of them she's a real badass.


	3. Blade

Notes:The five themes are: Visit, Blade, Party, Business, and Morning After. If this goes well, So far, I have done Business and Visit. I liked each of those for different reasons. The first half of this next one has been playing in my mind since I thought of the themes. I really think it shows how kick ass Emily could be.

**Setting: Before Amazing Spider-man 1, in Paris. The second half is set after Amazing Spider-man 2 and takes place in New York.**

**Theme: Blade**

**City of Vampires**

"Emerald." Emily heard a man hiss into her ear com. She rolled her eyes as she stepped into the club. "This is a bad idea. That place is crawling with vamps."

"And I'm a badass huntress, born from a line of badass hunters." Emily whispered back. "I can take care of myself. I'm armed." She touched her belt. The belt had large crosses running around it. In stories crosses could hold vampires back as if by magic. In real life, crosses did nothing but look nice. The difference between a normal cross belt and hers was that each of the bottom half of the crosses came off and were stakes made of sliver. Sliver, the metals chemical reaction to the vampire blood, could cause a hell of a lot damage.

"A few weapons don't mean shit to a hundred vamps on your ass." The man pointed out.

"Chill Blade." Emily chuckled. "By the way, thanks for calling me Emerald. My father still believes I'll run back to New York and live a normal life."

"You normal?" Blade chuckled. "Please, you can't even shower without a knife on hand. I doubt a normal life would work for you."

"I think I could do it." Emily frowned as she looked around the club. It was important that she find someone. It was a matter of life and death. His life and death, and possibly most of the world. "Look, I found pretty boy. I'm going in."

"That wasn't the plan." Blade informed her through the com.

"The plan was to protect the rich snob." Emily smiled. "What better way than on his arm? It gives a better view." Her eyes danced with lust.

"I don't know what you see in him." Blade said in a bored tone.

"I'm going off line for a bit." She said as she started walking towards her prey. "I'll radio if things get bad." She cut the line before the half vampire could reply. She walked towards the bar and flashed her white teeth to the man behind it. She scanned him over as she waited for him to ask her what she wanted. Vampire. She thought to herself as she turned her head to see the man next to her.

"Do you come here often?" She asked him. "My girlfriend told me about this place. Said it was different, wild, and THE place to go. But everyone seems kind of boring." She speak over the loud music.

"Me? Nah, first time here." The male answered her. "Heard it was nice."

"Let me guess. Some pretty blonde told you." Emily rolled her eyes as she brushed her dark locks out of her eyes.

"Something like that." The man smiled at her. He looked her over before smirking. "Harry, Harry Osborn."

"As in Oscorp Osborn?" Emily asked.

"One and the same." Harry chuckled into his drink.

"Most be nice to have money and look hot." Emily snorted to herself.

"What was that?" Harry laughed. He wanted her to say it again. She blushed soflty.

"I said 'Most be nice to have money.'" She repeated.

"Yeah, and than you said I was super hot." Harry chuckled.

"I do no such thing." Emily smirked. "Besides, I think that out of the two of us I am a ten and you are...hm an eight."

"An eight?" He laughed as he acted like she had wounded his pride. "Why am I an eight and your a ten?"

"I'm a ten because I am tall, beautiful, DD cup, tone, lovely hair, nice eyes, am a model, and also genius. There's more on the list, but there's no point to list more when you can clearly tell how amazing I am." She smirked. "That's why I'm a ten."

"Okay..." Harry was going to make a witty remark, but realized he still didn't know her name.

"Emily, Emily Stone." She laughed when she saw that he wanted to say her name.

"Right!" Harry laughed. "I know you. Ha, you're in those tomb photos and stuff. I've your poster in my room." He rubbed face in thought.

"You do?" Emily beamed as he took another sip of his drink. "Do you jerk to it?" She laughed like mad when he spat out his drink. It was clear that he had no idea she was going to ask that. "Oh, my God. I so wish I had my phone out when you did that. Ha, ha."

"What kind of question was that?" He laughed out. "God, do you ask every guy that question?"

"No," She shook her head. "Just the cute ones with my poster in their room. Ha! You okay?"

"Me? I'm always okay." Harry smirked at her.

"So, have you?" Emily asked as she smiled at Harry.

"Have I?" He motioned with his that he wanted to be clear that she was asking if he wanked off to her. She nodded her head as she bit back a laugh. "Ha, why do you want to know?"

"Oh, well..." She blushed slightly as she looked around the room. She used this to pay time and scan for vampires. She couldn't forget why she had came here tonight. She was meant to protect him, not flirt with him. "I guess I just wanted to know how hard I'd have to work to get into your bed, since clearly I'm already in your room."

"Hm, let me think about that." Harry said as he held his chain.

"Oh, you have to think about it." Emily raised her hands into the air. "I guess that means I should find some other cute, funny, available guy to spend the rest of the evening with." She pushed a way from the bar and watched Harry start to protest.

"Ah, not even going to wait for my answer." Harry eyed her as she walked backwards.

"I want to dance and you need to think things over." She teased. "I thought maybe some guy would dance with me...and maybe, just maybe, I'd come back to the bar." Harry had been following her. He was less than a foot apart from her. "Unless, you would like to dance me." She leaned in close to him. "Though I should warn, dancing gets me...a bit hot." She bit her lip as she put her back against his chest and slid down a bit hoping to turn him on.

"Well, if you get too hot," He breathed out. "I'd love to help you cool down."

"Oh, you are such a gentleman." She smiled at him. She quickly turned and took his drink from him. He gave her a questioning look before she drank the last of his whiskey. She licked her lips as she push the glass into a strangers hand and pulled Harry into her.

Harry almost fell on her. She just smiled as she pressed her body into his and started to rock out to the song playing. Harry chuckled he tried to follow her lead. She threw her head back and laughed at how cute he was being.

"I hope your better in bed than on the dance floor." She teased.

"Oh, most definitely." Harry smiled out her. "I'm...I'm a god. Ha, ha."

"Okay. Kiss me." She challenged him as she stopped dancing. He laughed as he thought she was joking. "No. I mean it. Kiss me."

"So, I kiss you and you'll know if I'm good in bed." Harry reasoned her thinking.

"Yea." She nodded her head. "You kiss me and I'll be able to tell." She bit her lip.

"How would you be able to tell?" Harry asked as he put an arm around her and his left hand in her hair.

"I can tell. Why you scared?" Emily joked.

"I've never been afraid of anything in my life." He lied. "And I'm not afraid to kiss you. Why would I be?"

"Because, this could be a kiss so fucking hot that whenever you kiss another woman you'll think 'It's good, just not as good as that model in Paris' and you'd be right. I'm the kind of person that can change you're life forever."

"You think highly of yourself." Harry said as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes softened a bit.

"Not always." She blinked a few times to keep the tears back. "But it's better to have a big ego than think about how messed up my life is...guess a rich boy like you wouldn't understand that."

"No, I think can." He smiled tightly at her. He felt her arms circle his attack.

"So, about that kiss. Am I going to get it any time soon?" She whispered as she raised her head higher.

Harry leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He had kissed a lot of girls before, but none of them felt like this. The kiss was slightly sweet, gentle. It was testing the waters, brushing the surface of something that could easily wash him away. Yet, at the same time, the kiss was passionate, fill of fire. It was two people that knew who they were and knew what they needed, wanted, wished for. It was a kiss of dreams and it was a kiss of fear, hesitation, youth.

She pulled away with a blush. She was slightly shaking. Harry had to remember how to breath. The kiss had taken him off guard. She bit her lip as she smiled up at him. He was staring at her as if unsure if she was human. His gaze made her uncomfortable. It was like he was trying to see through. She worried that if he looked long enough he would be able to see all of her, even the ugly bits that she buried deep inside.

She cocked her head to the side to see a tall pale blond female. The blonde looked enraged. Emily understood why. Harry had been her target and Emily had stolen him. The blonde, a woman by the name of Dee, would go into full attack mode shortly. Emily had dealt with her in the past and dreaded the idea of fighting her again.

"Your place or mine?" Emily gasped out.

"Mines is down two blocks." Harry stated. "Does that mean I past your little test?"

"I think you may have gotten the new high score." She laughed as she pulled him in for a second kiss. This kiss wasn't as heart touching as the first, but Emily didn't have time for that. She needed to get Harry out of the club and safely to his place without letting him know vampires were real.

Emily turned her com back on and gave Blade the signal. She would leave him to the giant battle while she slipped out the side with Harry. Blade would be pissed at her, but she needed to keep the pretty boy free from her world. It was the only way to make sure that he stayed safe and after that kiss Emily wanted nothing more than to keep him safe forever.

Harry and Emily made there way into the alley. She smiled and laughed as she tried to hide her real thoughts. She spotted a vampire coming towards them and quickly pushed Harry onto a close wall while pulling a stake out of her back cross. She threw the cross into the vampires chest as her lips crashed onto Harry's. He moaned into the kiss as she tried to reach for another stake. She pulled back to let out a giggle with the lie that she couldn't help herself.

She made sure to block Harry's view. There was no need for him to see the dead body. It would only cause more problems. She glanced above her to see someone watching her. She pulled Harry onwards with a whimper about feeling too dressed. He smirked down at her as she swiftly went around him to kill the vampire behind him and push the body behind the trash. She felt thankful that he had been drinking before their meeting.

She hoped that she didn't have to run into more monsters. She doubted that she could play sexy model while keeping vampire attacks secret for much longer. It wouldn't take much more of this odd behavior for him to figure out something was highly wrong.

Xxx

Years later, Harry Osborn walked through the streets of New York with his hood covering his face. He glanced around hoping no one would see him. The last thing he needed was some kid freaking out that the Goblin was walking beside them. Harry peeked behind as he sensed someone was watching him. He wasn't sure who, but he knew that someone was following him.

He bit his lip as he turned back to the streets in front of him. He would catch this person off guard and show him/her what happened to those that messed with him. He took a sharp left turn and than a right. He could hear someone struggling to keep up with him. As he turned into an alleyway, he turned to grab the person behind him.

He was shocked to find that the person behind him was skilled in combat. She moved easily away from him and kicked him in the stomach. While he was falling back, she punched him in the face and pulled something from her belt. Harry quickly recovered as took hold of her right arm. He saw that she was holding a stake. He couldn't help but think how weird that was.

"Fucking vamps!" She hissed out as she kicked him in the balls. "Can't get one night off." She yelled as she punched him again. She had yet to get a look at his face and he still hadn't seen hers, but the voice. He knew that voice.

"Emily?" Harry gasped out as he pushed her onto a wall and pulled down his hood.

"Harry?" Her eyes went wide with shock. "Fuck. You look like shit."

"And you're trying to put a stake through my heart." He pointed out.

"Sorry, you're dressed like this..." She stopped talking.

"Vampire?" Harry finished her sentence. "You know they aren't real, right?"

"Says the Goblin that fights a human spider, partnered with a being made out of electricity, and once owned a company that had a hired a lizard man that lived in the sewers of New York. But sure, vampires can't be real." Emily shouted back as she pushed him off of her.

"Okay, I see your point." Harry sucked his teeth. "Though, I'm not being in vampires unless I see one."

"Chill with me and you will." Emily chuckled than she recalled what she had been trying to do, track down a vamp. "Fuck, Blade's going to kill me."

"Blade? Your boyfriend?" Harry asked as he looked her over. She still looked sexy after all these years. Although with her black combat boots and leather outfit, she looked more puck, rock than hot model.

"Really? I try to stake you and you want to know if we can fuck around?" Emily snorted. "I know I'm good, but I don't think I could turn a man's brain to mush from it."

"Hey, I'm just trying to find out who Blade is. Never said anything about wanting you. Think that speaks more for you than it does me." Harry teased.

She raised her gun and fired a shot. Harry was quick to move out of the way.

"Watch it pretty boy." Emily smirked as Harry turned to see that she had killed someone. "Now that you're all superhuman, I won't be watching your back as closely as I did in Paris. So, keep your eyes open."

"Pretty Boy?" He raised a brow as he watched Emily go through the dead man's pocket. She waved for Harry to come take a look.

"Bite marks on the neck and check the teeth." She open the man's mouth for him to see. "They can come down at will. Finally, look at the eyes. There pale and can't take sunlight. It will literally burn his eyes out. By the way he held himself, his a new one. That's important to note. Because old vamps lost the ability to handle any sunlight but are faster and move like beast. New ones," She explained. "Aren't as effected by sunlight, but it will still burn their eyes out and they move very rigid for the most part."

"The cross thing and the mirror bit?" Harry licked his lips as he tried to recall all the rules for killing vampires.

"Bullshit." She said as she stood back up. "But sliver, that shits real. The virus inside them...something about sliver causes a chemical reaction that hurts like a bitch. They freak out when they see sliver."

"So, after Paris, you went to do this?' Harry asked as she waved for him to follow.

"Nah, I've been doing this since I was ten and mom thought I should start taking part in my family's business."

"Shit and I thought I had a rough childhood." Harry noted as he tried to think what it was like to grow up fighting monsters.

"You kidding, right?" She smirked. "I had the best childhood. I fought vamps, werewolves, werebears, werevamps, and fought beside a half vamp, half human cross breed. If I had a kid, they would say I'm the coolest mom ever."

"So, you've kind of lost your mind since Paris." Harry reasoned.

"Yeah, just a little." She nodded her head. "It's a very stressful job."

"Yeah, I gathered that when you said you fought a werevamp. I mean how does that work. Did a vampire and a werewolf have pups or something? That just sounds wrong."

"It was more of werebears and vamps. The whole thing is gross to think about." Emily looked disgusted.

"Why? Is it something nasty? Don't they just fuck like the rest of us?" Harry asked.

"Weres kind of end up transforming during sex...most of the time." Emily sounded uncomfortable telling him that.

"Aw, fuck. You mean that-" Harry looked like he was going to throw up.

"It's like a bear fucking a person. It's fucked up." Emily nodded her head at his reaction. "I threw up a little when I faced them and saw what they were. It was nasty. I walked in on their parents..." She covered her face.

"No, ha ha." Harry laughed. "Fuck! How do you unsee that?" He asked.

"You don't." Emily laughed out. "It's burned into my mind. I have nightmares about it."

"I would too." Harry laughed. "Fuck!"

"Yeah." Emily agreed. "Man, you should come with me. I've got a shit load of stories "

"Stop flirting!" A black man yelled as he stormed towards the pair. "That doctor plans to turn all of New York into vamps and you're playing to get laid."

"Chill." Emily rolled her eyes. "This Harry Osborn. If anyone can get us into Oscorp, it's pretty boy." She smiled.

"What do you need in there?" Harry asked.

"That's where the master vamp plans to turn city into vamps from." Emily explained. "Something about the site of his transformation and the birth of the world order. I tone out the reason why half the time. Either way, Blade always ends up cutting off their heads or something."

"Ha, someone got to do it." The black man stated. "Can we trust your Pretty Boy?"

"Well, Pretty boy? You wanna help and show that spider-freak that out all world saving heroes need to hear silly costumes to save the day? It'll be fun." She smiled.

"Killing vampires isn't fun." Blade spat out.

"It is for me. I've got a high score going on." She laughed.

"And what do I get for helping?" Harry asked as he studied the pair.

"You get to show your dad that you're more of a man than he ever could be." Emily smirked. "Unless, you don't think you have it in you?"

"First off. I'm not some dad's boy." Harry snapped out. "And secondly, I'm the fucking Goblin. I think I can take a few vampires."

"First off, you kind of are and second off these things aren't normal vamps." Emily frowned.

"Not normal? Because vampires are normal and every day." Harry rolled his eyes.

"They are." Blade stated in a dark tone.

"Since the dawn of humans, there have been vampires close by." Emily went on to explain. "Just like we have limits because we're humans, they have limits as vampires. These limitations come from not just the infection, but their age. It's we, hunters, have been using to judge skill and rank between them."

"Skill and rank?" Harry felt confused. "What they get special powers as they get older?" He laughed. This all sounded crazier and crazier by the second.

"No, they just get better in tune with what they can do. See, becoming a vampire doesn't start off with hunger for blood and the need to hide from all sunlight. It starts off with a strong light sensitivity, because your eyes are changing to be able to see in the dark. That causes the light sensitivity. Most vampires, due to the pain of light, keep to the dark more and more which in turn makes them have better night time vision, but worsens their light sensitivity. Because of that, they-"

"Short version, new vamps can stand sunlight. Old ones can't." Blade cut her off.

"Ya said most of that before," Harry pointed out. She blushed slightly at being told this.

"Yes, well..the science of it is-" She started to say.

"Doesn't help us kill any of them." Blade snapped. "It's pointless." She shot him a dirty look. She hated when he acted like none of this mattered. It was very important to under the difference between older and newer vampires.

"Always the scientist." Harry chuckled. "Even with monsters."

"Blade, I'm sick of you putting down my work. I spent months trying to understand the difference between normal vampires and this new bunch popping up."

"I could have told you all the difference from fighting them." Blade sneered. "You just wasted time."

"I found out they were all from New York." She defended herself. "And who made them, that doctor from Oscorp. So, my work isn't a waste of time." She looked like she was going to stab Blade.

"Hm, we should get off the streets." Blade responded. "It's not safe here."

"Ugh, let's go pretty boy." Emily snapped. "Blade may be a jerk, but he is right. This talk is better on safer ground."

* * *

End Note: I had big plans for this. It was going to be all about this doctor targeting Harry due to Norman Osborn and Emily trying to keep him safe and a child being taken from her...it was rather long and showed Emily would be willing to kill and die for her child as a strong bond with Harry. I realized it wasn't really a one-shot and that it was a bit much to do that. In the end, I did half of it. The first part was going to be longer, but it unbelievable to have her killing vampires until they make it his room without him noticing. I thought "He isn't stupid! This is never going to work!" So, I made it shorter and hinted to what she is able to do. Two chapters left and I don't know how to really pick how to make a long story out of this.

Any thoughts on the subject?


	4. Morning After

Notes: I have gone through three of my five themes: Those themes were Visit, Blade, Party, Business, and Morning After. Yes, I am so happy that I am nearing the end. I can not tell you how hard this has been. I have deleted and re-wrote the shots so many times. I threw out story-lines and thought of new ways to show Emily and Harry. The last chapter was a bit weak for me. I think it doesn't suit them too well. It was trying too hard, but this one will be better... I hate these last two themes so much.

**annieodairx**: Yes, they most likely did at some point have sex. It's Harry. I doubt he could turn a way a pretty girl throwing herself at him.

**Setting: This takes place before Amazing Spider-man 2, but after Spider-man 1. As, I couldn't really pick a good place to set it. So, think somewhere hip, lively and party centered and that's the city/state/country this will take place in.**

**Theme: Morning After**

Not A Normal Princess

"Hey," Harry felt someone shaking him. He hated being woken from his sleep by some pushy girl. He really should stop sleeping with models. They were so needed sometimes. "Hey, get up." She sounded very unhappy. "If they find you here, they cut off your balls." She sighed out. That woke Harry up.

"What?" He realized that they weren't in his room. The sheets were the wrong color and the layout was different. This wasn't a hotel suit. This was someones bedroom and from the looks of it someone important.

"I said they may cut off your balls." She huffed out. "They kind of don't like seeing me with guys." She said as she stood up. Harry scanned the room as he tried to think of who he could have spent the night with.

"Why?" Harry sounded worn out and tired.

"Because, my uncle likes to think I'm his little princess." She giggled. "And a princess should be with a proper prince." She snorted.

"And I'm not prince enough for him?" Harry smirked as he took sight of her. He was taken back by her beauty. She had long legs, wide hips, an hourglass like shape, large breast, and flawless skin. It was clear that she took very good care of herself. She smiled brightly at him as she played with her long black hair.

"Ha. You haven't changed a bit." She laughed to herself as she bit her lip.

"Uh?" Harry felt confused. Did he know her?

"Oh." She frowned as she opened her brown eyes. "Guess you really did have a lot to drink..." She crossed her arms in front of her. "It's me Harry. Emily! The girl that use to come over and play knights with you and Pete."

"No." Harry shook his head. Emily had been all pigtails, ribbons, and being one of the boys. There was no way that she could have grown to be such a woman. "Really? You look...you look..."

"Different?" She chuckled. "You told me that last night. I believe your words were 'How on Earth did that little tomboy become a supermodel? A sexy supermodel at that. Is that all real?' And I of course, being unable to turn down a challenge, said that you can personally check every inch of me to see that indeed it is all real."

"That sounds like me." He chuckled. "And that does sound like the Emily I knew. You loved proving people they're wrong. That's how I last my first kiss." He smirked at the memory.

"That was Pete's fault. He said that I was never going to have my first kiss and go happened to be the only boy around that wasn't gross." She half yelled. "Besides," She whispered as she leaned in towards him. "I had a thing for you. I thought you were so cute."

"You thought?" Harry acted hurt by her comment. "Here I thought, I was dreamy."

"Hn, don't worry Harry. If I didn't like what I saw, you wouldn't be here." It was clear that she was very turned on by what she saw, but she straightened herself up. "But you really should be going. My uncle's men will hurt you if they spot you."

"Yeah, I thought you're father is some scientist and your mom some former dancer, or something, and that they didn't have much family. You always said you didn't have any uncles or aunts."

"She was a...combat...specialist..." Emily struggled to find the right words to describe her mother's old job. "And my father was a scientist. And I don't...have aunts or uncles...not in the traditional sense of the word... It's...Okay. Don't freak out." She said as she tossed her hands up into the air. "I need you to stay relaxed and level headed."

"Why? Is there something shocking out you?" He chuckled. "I mean you can't be all that different from everyone else."

"My father and "uncle" were kind of taken in by the same _family_. The two were close and always watched each others backs. My father went towards science and legal work because he saw that my uncle was going to take over and he didn't want to make him have to make the hard choice, between letting my father live and having totally control. My uncle was very grateful for this and promised to ensure that my father had a clear break from his past life. That's how we were able to play together without any issues."

"You make it sound like you're in the Mafia or something." Harry chuckled as he pulled himself out of bed.

"I kind of am." Emily said as she played with her fingers. She watched Harry pull on his pants when she said the words that would make him freak out. "That's why I know that the Kingpin won't like finding you here...in his house..." She hoped he didn't hear her.

"Uh? In his house?" Harry paused as her words sunk in. "Kingpin's house? You live with the Kingpin? He's your boyfriend." He felt horrified. Only an idiot would sleep with one of the Kingpin's women.

"What? No! Gross. Yuk. That's my uncle." She rushed out. It was clear that she was deeply disgusted. "That's sick."

"Your uncle?" Harry mouthed. He couldn't believe he had done something so stupid."How? He prides himself on having no family and ties."

"Foster brothers." Emily rolled her eyes. "My dad and him grew up in the same house and took care of each other. My father saved my uncle more times than he can count. I like to think of my uncle as a nicer, more open Norman Osborn."

"My father is nothing like the Kingpin." Harry shouted.

"Shhhh," She hushed him. "They'll hear you. Trust me you don't want them to find you. I really don't know what my uncle will have them do. He's been kind of a mood. Think he may try to marry me off soon." She seemed hurt by those words. Harry understood that from a young age she wanted to marry for love. She wanted to find her prince and live happily ever after. He guessed marrying some guy to make her family happy never crossed her mind before.

"I'm sorry." Harry softened a bit as he watched her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She never felt more naked than when he was looking at her. He always seemed to be able to see past any mask she put on. She snorted as she locked eyes with him. It was funny how in one moment, with such few words and after so many years apart, he was able to tell that all her dreams were being smashed to pieces. She closed her eyes as she tried to think why she believed that she could ever have such a simple thing as love.

"It's business." She sighed out. "I was a fool to think that I could have love in this life. People like us...we don't marry for love... do we?"

"I-" Harry wanted to say anything to break from her dark thoughts, but didn't know what to say. She stepped towards him as she pulled on her robe. She felt the need to cover up and hide from him as much as she could, but somehow she couldn't help but open her heart to him.

"Besides, no one loves. They love my money, the power that comes from being with me." She hissed out. "That's all everyone wants..."

"I'm not like that." Harry whispered to her. He moved to hold her, but she put up a hand to stop him. It seemed like she was in a great deal of pain. He could tell that she was doing something she didn't want to do, but felt she had to.

"But I am..." She whispered back as she stepped away from him. "I'd gladly marry you for your name." She tossed a dark smirk at him. Harry frowned as he looked into her sad eyes. He could tell that she didn't mean it.

"You don't mean that." Harry replied as he watched her. "Deep down, you aren't that kind of person."

"How would you know? You threw me away when you left New York..." She snapped. "You told me that I was one of your best friends, that I mattered to you, and first chance you got you turned your back to me. You and your new friends mocked me for my poor mother, loser father, and my ties to crime. I was laughed out and tossed in the trash. I mean REALLY tossed in the trash. You can't act like you never heard of it, the things your kind of people did to me. Fuck, your father said it was good for me to know my place."

"I didn't-" Harry tried to defend himself.

"You didn't know." She finished for him. "I know. You didn't know because you didn't care. Because like always...no one loves me. They love what I can do..." She sounded so broken. The fire she had when she was screaming at him felt lost now.

"I'm sorry." Harry didn't know what else to say.

"Get out." Emily cried out.

"Emily." Harry breathed out.

"Get out." She hissed through her tears. "This was a mistake. I thought...I thought I would feel better..."

"Emily?" He tried to understand what was going through her mind.

"Get out." She shouted. "I don't want you here. I want you out. You're nothing. I'm not a nobody or a nothing. You are." She sobbed out. "You are. The thing good about you is your money."

"You don't mean that." Harry often thought those words to himself. The things that she was saying were the things he often said to himself late at night. In those dark moments, he would recall her whispering that he was special and important, even without his money and name.

"Don't tell me what I mean." She hissed out.

"Emerald!" Someone shouted from outside her door. "Open up!"

"No!" She screamed. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Open up!" The man sounded fearful. "Don't do anything that you will regret." He shouted through the door.

"Go..." She breathed out as she tried to regain control of herself. "Leave." She nodded her head as she grabbed a bottle of pills. She stared at it for a moment. "You have to go." She wiped her nose.

"Open up." Men shouted.

"I'm naked!" She yelled back with hatred.

"You have to take your pills and let us in." This man sounded very caring.

"I am..." Emily choked out. "I am... I'm taking them now. It's just..."

"I know..." The man chuckled softly.

"Go." She mouthed to Harry as she opened a window for him. "Leave. I'll explain later." She sounded so weak.

"Promise?" Harry asked as he watched her try to keep from crying. "I promise."

xxx

"Hello, Harry!" Emily laughed as she out loud as she opened his cell door. Harry sneered at her with hateful eyes. "Now, now. Ha, ha, where is the love? I thought you wanted me to explain myself."

"That was three years ago." Harry hissed out.

"Not all of us have had free time." Emily snorted. She crossed her arms to glare at him. "I'm totally sorry I didn't take time from saving my life to write you every month. Not like you wrote me back." She rolled her eyes. "Ever!"

"What? It's not like you ever wrote to began with!" Harry shouted.

"That is a lie." She shot back. "I wrote you a heart felt letter telling you why I didn't want you to see me when I was so sick. Your father told me that he was sorry to hear that I, like my father, was ill. How could he have-" Her rage dropped as she thought his words over. She had been so worried at the time that Harry hadn't gotten her letter that she hadn't stopped to wonder why Harry would tell his father something like that, but not write her back.

"I didn't get a letter." Harry stated sharply as he studied her. It was clear that the wheels in her head were turning. She was trying to understand something. Harry narrowed his eyes in thought. Wait. He had gotten a letter after his father's death. It was addressed to Harry with a note from Norman saying 'It was one or the other.'

"Hm, I guess it makes sense he wouldn't give it to you." Emily said to herself in deep thought. "Our families are, were, much the same. Both our fathers dying of a disease they past to their only children. I guess he thought that it was either one or the other. He couldn't waste time to worry about both of us...or have you worry about both of us when Norman couldn't try to save you any longer..."

"He... why would he do that?" Harry couldn't understand. Not of the two of them, Emily would have been a much better heir to the Osborn empire than him. If his father could only save one, it should have been her.

"Isn't it clear?" Emily asked as though a fool could see it. "He knew that the Osborn in you would win out AND he was testing me." She smirked with great joy. "He would have known that it was die or do anything and everything to live. He must have wanted to see if I really had it in me, that kind of special Osborn heart he was so proud of."

"Ugh, are you sure your dying? You seem to be taking it well." Harry asked as he watched her get lost in her dream world.

"What? Oh, I'm not dying anymore." She smiled brightly. "I paid a bunch of men to break into Oscorp and steal my cure. It seems that when my father was dying he had theorized the perfect cure of our illness. We just all thought he was crazy. See, you illness and mine are like opposites. Something in your body is rejecting and decaying while something in me is trying to overly create and build. The answer to fixing what's wrong with me isn't really in finding not why I'm overly creating, but to copy what is being done in your body."

"Your father came up with that?" Harry felt amazed. If that had cured Emily, it was possible that reversing it would have saved his life.

"No...kind of." She sighed out. "He kept screaming that he needed the Osborn blood. He needed to get it inside of me. Things like that, which was very creepy and scary. It was agreed by everyone he lost his mind and I had move out." Emily explained with a deep frown. "But as I studied my disease and spoke here and there with your father, I thought to myself how funny it was that what was killing me could, in theory, save you. It was like a light-bulb went off in my head."

"And you didn't say anything? To anyone?" Harry shouted.

"How could I?" Emily blinked. "Norman past away before I could see him...and your office wasn't taking my calls. I was told that it didn't look good for the company to be talking to gangsters, even if I was a great scientist. That man went on to say that Norman is gone and I shouldn't worry myself with him anymore. I should let things be buried, because he said that he didn't believe you needed my help. Something about you not staying very long." She sounded as though she wasn't very sure how she should have taken his meaning.

"If you needed my blood, what did you take from Oscorp?" Harry asked. Emily was most likely here to take a sample and see if she was right. She needed to make a cure before she past away. But that didn't seem right, she seemed healthy enough in front of him.

"I stole your father's blood samples, as well as some of yours. I needed to make sure that the ones I had hadn't been treated with anything." She took a seat on his bed. "I was able to make my cure...and it seems to be working well." She frowned. "I just wish that I could have spoken to you before...you took whatever it is that you took." She bit her lip in thought.

"Yea, guess Pete meant have been right." Harry remarked.

"Parker?" She gasped out. "You're still friends with him? After what his father did to us? To our fathers?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "What did he do?"

"Richard Parker trashed his research. That could have save both our fathers and our lives, but he tossed it all away because our fathers started to apply Parker's ideas to soldiers. Norman may have been leaning to make a super-soldier, but my father truly was finding ways to help the wounded. Parker didn't believe him and damned him with Osborn. Last I saw Dr. Parker alive, my father was shouting how he couldn't do this to the children. We hadn't done anything wrong."

Harry was taken back by her words. He never thought that Richard Parker would do something as cruel as willing let children die. He stopped listening to her for a few moments as she went on about how upset her father had been, how the spiders didn't work, and how everyone felt like there was little hope in a future. It seemed that, unlike Harry, Emily had known most of what was happening in their families. It was because she had been very bright and was nearly done with schooling by the time all this was happening. Harry often forgot that she had an above normal IQ.

"I was starting to hate that Spider-man because every time I saw him...I lost hope that I was going to make it. I just thought of Richard Parker leaving me to die and here was this guy with everything Richard promised...it felt like a slap to the face. That guy...I always wondered if Richard saved him because he thought that kid meant more than me. Did Dr. Parker think I was trash like everybody else? It really broke my heart." She was saying things without fully understanding what she was saying. She had no way of knowing that Peter was Spider-man and that Richard Parker was willing to let Harry and Emily die. If she had known, she would have wanted to kill Pete.

"Well, that's all beside the point." She smiled as she shook her head. "Today is my first day disease free! I thought that...as one person who was on death's door to another person that was in the same boat, you would understand how I feel...kind of." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I may not have thought this through."

"No, I don't think you did." Harry muttered as he moved to sit across from her. "You could have been in danger coming here." There were times Harry felt like he lost his mind. Surely, Emily would have heard the things he did. Surely, she would have been smart enough to know that he could have hurt her.

"There's no danger." Emily stared into his eyes as she reached a hand out to him. "I know you...and it's not all in my head. Harry. Listen. Don't turn your head and act like I'm being stupid. Just listen! The last time I saw you...you wanted to help me. You didn't want to leave me and we hadn't seen each other in years. You looked right through me and it wasn't like you were liking past me. No, you were looking into me. You knew me and I knew you knew me as well as I knew myself...if not more so." She brushed tears from her face before she took hold of his left hand and turned it over to place a soft kiss. "Harry," She said as she drew herself closer to him. "I am looking through you right now. I'm looking through all that ego and snobishness, all that...that...that life made into and I see who you really are. You're not kind. You're not selfless and you aren't patience."

"There's good stuff coming, right? Because I'm hearing a lot of negatives." Harry cut in with a soft, sad chuckle.

"Again. You're not patience." She rolled her eyes, but soon gave a small laugh. "But you are sweet when you want to be. When you care, when you let someone in, you let them in. Harry, there's so much to love in you and so much that wants to love and be loved...you're tired so all the games and you hate that you're tired because we aren't even that old yet." She paused to lick her lips and sighed. "You may not have the best of hearts, but the heart you have is one that beats and feels just like mine. We both lost everything. I don't think, knowing what you lost, that you would hurt me... because... because..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. It was too painful to even think of it. Instead, she dropped his hand and leaned backwards. She studied his face.

"Because what?" He quietly asked her as he leaned towards her. She in turn leaned towards him once more.

"Because..." She smirked. She pulled back with a chuckle and quickly moved to stand up. Harry took hold of her wrist and stared at her with dark eyes.

"You aren't going to answer." He pouted with burning eyes. Emily couldn't help but think how cute he looked at the moment. How could anyone find him scary was beyond her.

"You know the answer." She smiled softly. "And me telling it...it wouldn't help things. But it's there. In your eyes, in your words, in your actions, the answer to why you won't hurt me...why you would never hurt me. Even now, you took hold of me, but it's not forceful. You could hold me tighter, leave marks from your nails, but your holding me."

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked as he realized that she was right. He hadn't even known that he was doing it.

"It's okay." She sighed out softly as she glanced towards the floor. "The answer will come to you. There will be a day when it will hit you and you will know what I have known for years. You will see what I have seen in you and you will think...you'll think I'm crazy, wonderful, bright, and amazing. You may even think that you're pulling me down, but you'd be wrong. Because...I...I am the same as you."

"No, you aren't." Harry muttered. "You're better than me."

"No, I'm not." She shook her head. "I'm not at all. I've said things to you...and people can hear us. They can see it...they will use it against you. They will use your clever mind to do bad things because of me. Someone must be watching you. Someone that would use you for something bad...and they will see this...and no good will come from it. It could very well kill me...but I came anyway... I came knowing this may hurt you in the long run, because I couldn't stand how we left things, how long it had been since I saw your face." Emily looked towards a camera and frowned deeply. "Don't save me. If it comes down to it, don't save me. Let me die, or trust that I can get myself out of it, but don't save me..."

She glanced at Harry for a moment. Her eyes told him that she knew she was wasting her time. Although Harry hadn't understood half of the things she was saying, he knew that wouldn't turn his back on her. If someone was hurting her, he would have to step in. She was his friend. She was still willing to believe in him, even after all that he had done. There was no way that he would let someone hurt her if he could help it, and even if he couldn't he would die before giving up.

"I have to go." She hurried out. "I try to stop by before the end of the month. If I'm not here...if you don't hear from me..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her line of thought. "Don't let them use you. Don't let them take the last bit of humanity in you. Don't become the monster they want you to be." She begged before she turned her back to him.

"You don't make much sense...you never do in the moment." Harry sighed out as he stood up. "It's often months, years after you've said something that I get the meaning behind your words."

"I promise," she said as she touched the door. "This time is different." She sounded like she was going to cry.

"There's something wrong? You aren't acting right." Harry stated. "This isn't you."

"I-" She glanced at the camera and shook her head. "I have to go. If I don't... I've an appointment."

"Bullshit." Harry sneered. Emily shut her eyes as she hand yet to rest on her stomach. Her back was still towards Harry so she doubt that he saw her. She sighed as she opened her eyes.

"I have to go. It's a matter of life and death." She huffed out. "Not mine, but of someone I am close to. He's one of the few family members I have left. I can't lose him. I won't lose him. So, I have to go. Just...listen to what I said. Don't let them use me to get to you. Don't like them turn you into a monster. I couldn't live if I was the reason you turned out like your father..." She bit her lip.

Just as she stepped out the door, she could hear him call out to her. His remark burned into her mind and heart. "But if I them hurt you, wouldn't that make me just like _him_?" She hurried out of the building. She ignored the men asking her if she was alright. It was clear that she wasn't. Besides, it wasn't as if any of them cared what happened to her. She was on her own. She was always on her own, or at least she had always been on her own until... She stopped once she reached the road and waited for a black car to pull up.

She quickly got inside and sneered towards the man beside her. She hated what she was doing. It was all wrong, even if it was done for the best of reasons. She turned to glare at the man in the long coat. His face was hidden from her, but she thought she could see a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"You're a better actress than I thought." He seemed pleased. "You should try for Boardway. You'd make a great Cinderella." He was mocking her.

"Harry's no prince and I'm not some unloved girl in need of a better life. I had a pretty good life, after all, before you came into the picture." She hissed out.

"I believed it was Norman Osborn that broke your prefect little world." The man reminded her.

"Yes, and I will tell you what I told him My son doesn't belong anywhere near Oscorp or the men that run it." She leered. "He belongs with me and living a normal life. If I find that you so much as ripped out a hair from his head, I will hurt you." She hissed.

"I see why Norman liked you." The man smirked as he lifted his head. "You make a good mother to the next Osborn heir."

"There is no _Osborn Heir_." She spat at. "I have no idea why that old man thought there was... nor way he would tell you there was... Besides, if I truly believed that why would he let me die? Why wouldn't he help me?"

"He didn't know until towards the end." The man remarked. "By than he was close to death, you were close to a cure. That's why he was content on seeing his grandson."

"I told you. Harvey is not his grandson." She shouted. "He has no father. Just me."

"I wonder if Harry would believe that." The man laughed at her. "Or if he would believe his eyes and the DNA tests."

"That's not fair." Emily muttered with tears in her eyes. "You can't do this. My son doesn't mean anything to Harry. He doesn't even know about him. You can let my child go."

"He may not know about the child, but he knows you. He cares for you. You're his weakness and your weakness is your son...and keeping that part of Harry alive." The man chuckled. "That's why princess you'll play your part."

"When this is over," She huffed out through rage. "You won't worry about what Harry will do. I will kill you myself. I'll cut you into pieces and shove it down your throat until you choke to death."

"You truly are an Osborn deep inside, aren't you?" He seemed pleased by her words.

"An Osborn wouldn't say that to your face, and an Osborn wouldn't for sure do it by their own hand. I promise you, when the day comes, I will hurt you by my own hands and you will pray for me to end your pain."


End file.
